Can We Play The Game Your Way?
by heartdevoured
Summary: Based on the Evanescence song "Lose Control". Derek is super high and wants to play a game with Spencer. Set near "The Uncanny Valley" 5x12. WARNING: Derek is OCC in this, other warnings inside...


**Alright, this idea just popped into my head when I listened to **_**Lose Control **_**by Evanescence again. No lie.**

**WARNING: Terrible attempts of humor, Morgan/Reid (I can be angsty and **_**still **_**make my stories funny), drug use, plus Derek's also OOC in this. **

**Timeline: "The Uncanny Valley" 5x12**

**Alright, ignore my babbling and go.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

* * *

><p>Spencer had his head resting against Derek's shoulder, simply eating yogurt. "Hey Derek? Did you ever wonder what it's like to be dead?"<p>

That caught Derek completely by surprise, despite the fact that he was high, it was still surprising.

Not that Spencer knew or anything.

"Yeah, babe, I do." Derek said, weakly wrapping an arm around Spencer.

Spencer tensed when he noticed how careless that gesture was. Then it hit him. "Derek are you high? **Again**?"

The highness hit Derek so bad he didn't even know Spencer's name anymore. Then out of nowhere he started laughing. "Yeah! Yeah, I am!"

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Do you even know my name right now?"

Derek shook head, _still_ laughing. "Nope!"

_**You don't remember my name**_

Spencer just grabbed his cane and limped away.

_**I don't really care**_

Derek, who continued laughing, ran up behind Spencer and grabbed his waist, pulling him close. "I want to play a chasing game."

Spencer wanted to get out of his high husband's grip. "Derek no, the last time that happened we had to go to the hospital again. I want you to get rid of those drugs."

"But I want to play the chasing game." Derek's lower lip came out. "Can we play it my way?"

_**Can we play the game your way?**_

_**Can I really lose control?**_

Spencer hit Derek in his shin and got away from him. "Can you be serious just once?"

"Just once? No, I'm sorry! I can't! Now let's play!"

_**Just once in my life**_

_**I think it'd be nice**_

_**Just to lose control**_

_**Just once**_

_**(With all the pretty flowers)**_

_**In the dust**_

Derek started walking fast, Spencer started running-or-limping.

"Come on Derek, I have an injured knee; you know that! I'm not allowed to do anything to serious."

Derek was still walking fast which turned into running. He didn't pay Spencer any mind because he was in his, what he liked to call, "High World".

_**Mary had a lamb**_

_**His eyes were black as coals**_

Derek caught onto Spencer and tackled him, causing him to scream in expected pain.

He pressed a finger on his lips and crawled up to Spencer's face height. "Shh…" He kissed Spencer's neck. "The neighbors will hear. And they don't like noises."

_**If we play very quiet my lamb**_

_**Mary never has to know**_

Spencer attempted to wiggle out from under Derek. "Derek, I'm serious! Get off me and stop this madness!" Derek didn't budge. "Just once…"

"I already told you, Spencey; I can't."

_**Just once in my life**_

_**I think it'd be nice**_

_**Just to lose control just once**_

Derek continued pressing kisses on Spencer's lips and neck.

"Derek, stop it." He kept going. "Please…"

Derek tilted his head in unknown curiosity. _What if I got him to go along this way…? _With that thought roaming in his head, his high took over him and he passed out on top of Spencer.

_**If I cut you down to a thing I can use**_

_**I fear they'll be nothing good left of you!**_

Spencer pushed Derek off him and quickly grabbed his cane. He went to their bedroom and disposed of the cocaine there. The situation finally over, he sighed and went to bed, leaving Derek there on the floor. He hesitated for a moment, then drifted off to sleep. _He'll wake up and notice later…_

_**(Just to Lose Control**_

_**Just once…)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Pretty weird, right? My first idea was that they were killers, but I'll do that with another song. I promise.<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
